Falling in love with you
by mayelrules13
Summary: Mikan and her little brother Youichi, goes to a school called alice academy. Youichi who is three years old is over protective of Mikan. Will he let Natsume make any contact with her?
1. A new school with my brother

_**Falling in love with you**_

_**Chapter 1: A new school with my brother**_

**Enjoy!**

Mikan Sakura is 10 years old. She wasn't really smart. But she was pretty. She can be dense as ever. She has brunette hair. And she had the nullification alice.

She wasn't an only child. She has a three year old brother. His name is Youichi. He has Grey hair. He doesn't like anybody else except for his sister Mikan. He only lets his sister carry him, talk to him, and touch him. He doesn't trust anybody, except Mikan. Even if he's three years old he can be a little overprotective about Mikan. He doesn't let anybody talking to Mikan, except for her friends, he doesn't let anybody touching her, especially boys. He doesn't like the boys talking, or making contact to his sister. So when ever a boy is around Mikan, Youichi would always tell him to back off, and etc. And another reason is that he had an alice that can send off bad spirits, so he sends them off to scare the guys.

There parents died, in a car accident. They were both going to an important meeting, but it was raining hard and then they lost control of the car. The car was rolling down a hill.

They died when Youichi was 1. So he didn't really know about his parents. There grandpa took care of them, ever since their parents died.

"Youichi!" Mikan said.

"Yes onee-san." Youichi said.

"Do you want to come with me grocery shopping?" she said.

"Hai!" he said cutely.

_**At the grocery store**_

"Youichi do you want anything?" Mikan asked.

"No, onee-san." He replied.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" she asked.

"Ummm…I want some strawberries." He said.

"Of course you do." She said. She rubbed her nose against Youichi's nose.

He giggled. (aww…do you imagine him giggling…KAWAII!!!)

_**At their house**_

"TIME FOR DINNER!!" Mikan said.

Youichi and grandpa came into the room.

While eating…

"Mikan, Youichi, I have some news for you." He said.

"What is it grandpa?" they both said.

"Both of you will be moving to a new school, but its not an ordinary school. But you will have to live there." He said sadly.

"What! I don't want to go! What about you? Who will take care of you?" said Mikan furiously.

"Grandpa, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you." Said Youichi hugging his grandpa.

"But Youichi, you have to go. Your parents decided this, not me. I'm really sorry." He said sadly.

"The agents will be picking you up, tomorrow at 9:00 sharp…" he said interrupted by Mikan.

"Why so early!!" she said shouting.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it is….and after dinner you guys have to pack Ok?" he said.

"Mikan help Youichi pack after your done?" he said.

The rest of the dinner was silent.

After dinner. Mikan went to her room an packed.

Then after she was done. She helped Youichi.

"Onee-san. I don't want to go to a different school." Said Youichi sad.

"I'm sorry Youichi, but I can't do anything." Said Mikan sadly.

When it was night time the three of them were sleeping together for the last time.

_**In the morning**_

The agents came.

The agents got their luggage and wait at the car.

"Bye Mikan, Bye Youichi." He said while hugging the both of them.

Mikan and Youichi both got into the car. They waved goodbye to their grandpa.

The grandpa also waved goodbye, with a weak smile.

_I will miss you both. And goodluck. He thought._

_**At the new school**_

There was a man with blonde hair who welcomed them with a perky smile.

"Hi! My name is Narumi sensei, I teach at the elementary branch." He said.

"Hi, I'm Mikan and this is my little brother Youichi." She said.

Mikan was holding Youichi in her arms. While he was sucking his thumb.

"Well welcome to Alice Academy!" he said joyfully.

"Well, Why don't I tell you about the school, and then I will give you a tour of the schoolok?" he said.

"Ok, sure." She said.

(I'm just going to fast forward about the info of the school, and the tour)

"So we just finished the tour, and now I'm going to take you guys up to your rooms." He said.

Narumi sensei stopped in front of a white door.

"Mikan this will be your room." He said.

"Wow! Its so nice!" she said.

"And Youichi your room will be upstairs." Narumi sensei said.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE MY OWN ROOM!! I WANT TO STAY WITH ONEE-SAN!!" he said loudly. He tightened his grip onto Mikan's shirt.

"Well, I don't know about that" he said.

"I'm sorry but Youichi can't take care of himself yet, he needs me" Mikan said.

"Very well." He said.

Youichi was so happy he hugged Mikan.

"Youichi now what do you say?" she said.

"Thank you." Narumi sensei.

"Your welcome." He said smiling.

"But you have to promise that Youichi will have to be on time for class." He said.

"Hai." Mikan said.

_**The next morning**_

Mikan and Youichi got ready for their first day of school.

"Hurry up Youichi! We don't want to be late for the first day of school." She said.

Mikan helped him put on his shoes.

"Onee-san, Am I going to be in the same class as you?" he said.

"No Youichi, were in different grades, but don't worry we'll see each other." Said Mikan.

"NO! I WANNA BE WITH YOU!" said Youichi crying.

"Youichi… its going to be ok." Said Mikan.

Youichi was about to say something but Narumi sensei interrupted.

"Shall we go in?" he said.

"sure." She said.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION EVERYBODY! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT." He said.

Mikan came in holding Youichi in her arms, and Youichi leaning against her chest, sucking his thumbs.

The girls had heart shaped eyes. And saying KAWAII.

"Hi I'm Mikan Sakura and this is my little brother Youichi." She said.

"Umm...Mikan I need Youichi." Said Narumi sensei

"Ok." She said. Putting down Youichi.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" he said not letting go.

"Youichi don't worry, I'll come and pick you up." Mikan said smiling.

"BUT I WANNA STAY HERE WITH YOU!!" he said crying.

"Don't cry. Please. You know I don't like it when you cry." She said gently.

"Mr. Narumi sensei can I please stay here with my onee-san?" he said begging.

"Youichi!" Mikan said.

Everybody was listening to them.

"Well…….why not?" he said, smiling.

"YAY!" he said happily.

"What's their alices!?" said somebody.

"Well, I have the nullification alice and Youichi can send off bad spirits." She said.

Some of them were going ooo and ahhh.

"Um…Mikan why don't you sit over there." He said, pointing to a guy with raven hair, and crimson eyes.

"Hai." She said.

Youichi didn't like this because he might flirt with his sister.

Mikan saw Youichi pouting, and knew the reason why.

"It's ok Youichi." She said whispering to his ear.

She sat in her seat and put Youichi on her lap, leaning against her chest and sucking his thumbs.

Youichi looked at the guy.

The raven haired guy saw this and he stared at him.

Then Youichi stuck his tongue out.

Mikan saw this and she started to giggle.

"Why you!" he said getting mad.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't like it when I sit next to a boy." She said giggling.

"Whatever." He said.

"Well, my name is Mikan. How 'bout yours?" she asked

"Natsume Hyuuga, and this is Ruka Nogi." He said pointing to a guy with blond hair, holding bunny.

"Onee-san I want to hold the bunny?" he said tugging on Mikan's uniform.

"Well ask him nicely ok." She said.

"Ruka-chan may I hold the bunny?" he asked sweetly.

"Umm…sure why not?" he said giving him the bunny.

He then played with the bunny.

**Well how was that??...plz review….hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. A past that can never be forgotten

_**Falling in love with you**_

_**Chapter 2: A past that can never be forgotten**_

Enjoy!! This chapter may sound a little to dramatic…but don't worry it will get better.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Youichi looked at the guy._

_The raven haired guy saw this and he stared at him._

_Then Youichi stuck his tongue out._

_Mikan saw this and she started to giggle._

"_Why you!" he said getting mad._

"_I'm sorry, but he doesn't like it when I sit next to a boy." She said giggling._

"_Whatever." He said._

"_Well, my name is Mikan. How 'bout yours?" she asked_

"_Natsume Hyuuga, and this is Ruka Nogi." He said pointing to a guy with blond hair, holding bunny._

"_Onee-san I want to hold the bunny?" he said tugging on Mikan's uniform._

"_Well ask him nicely ok." She said._

"_Ruka-chan may I hold the bunny?" he asked sweetly._

"_Umm…sure why not?" he said giving him the bunny._

_He then played with the bunny._

**End of flashback**

Youichi loved playing with Ruka's bunny.

_**Dismissal**_

"Thank you Ruka-chan for letting me play with your bunny." Said Youichi smiling.

"Your welcome." Ruka said smiling back.

"Wow, Ruka you have a nice smile." Said Mikan. (she wasn't flirting with Ruka).

"T-Thank you." He said blushing.

"Hi Youichi." Said Hotaru, patting him on the head.

"Hi, Hotaru-chan." Said Youichi smiling.

"Hi, Hotaru." Said Mikan.

"HI" she said.

"Ok let me introduce you to your new friends." Said Hotaru.

"This is Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, and Sumire." She said pointing to each, one of them.

"HI! Youichi, why don't you say hi." Said Mikan.

"NO! I DON'T LIKE THEM." He said putting his arms across.

"YOUICHI! BE NICE! I KNOW SOME OF THEM ARE BOYS BUT BE NICE!" she said.

"I'm really sorry, it's just that he doesn't like guys hanging around with me. He thinks some boy is going to steal me away from him." She said.

"Oh ok." Said Yuu.

"Fine I'll say hi." He said.

"Hello." He said.

"OH HE'S SOO CUTE!! CAN I HOLD HIM!" Sumire said.

"Ummm….well…" Mikan got interrupted by Youichi.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU OLD HAG!! ONLY ONEE-SAN CAN HOLD ME!" he said.

"I'M NOT AN OLD HAG!!" She said.

Then Youichi send off his spirits to Sumire.

Sumire tried to make them go away, but she couldn't. (HAHA!)

"YOUICHI! STOP THAT!" Mikan said.

"Sorry one-san." He said, then the spirits started to disappear.

"I like how you think little kid." Natsume said.

"I don't like you." He said to Natsume, sticking his tongue out.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he said putting up his fists.

"ONEE-SAN HE'S GOING TO HURT ME!" He said hiding his face on Mikan's chest.

"Well, he wouldn't hurt you, if you wont stop being bad to him." said Mikan.

"Fine!" he said giving up.

"Onee-chan….I'm getting sleepy." Said Youichi rubbing his eyes. (sometimes Youichi calls her one-chan or one-san).

"OK. Well I have to put him to sleep. Bye!" she said walking away.

"Bye!" everyone said.

"Hey, Hotaru." Said Anna.

"Yeah." Hotaru said.

"How come Youichi only likes to be held by Mikan?" said Anna.

"Well, why don't you ask Mikan." She said.

"Ok, I'll ask her tomorrow." She said.

_**The next day**_

In the classroom. Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, and Mikan was at the back talking.

"Hey, Mikan where is Youichi?" Nonoko asked.

"I finally convinced him to go to his classroom." She said smiling.

"Speaking of Youichi. How come he only likes to be held by you?" asked Anna.

Mikan's smile disappeared from her face, and now her bangs covered her face.

Hotaru, knew the reason why. So she went to Mikan's side.

"When Youichi was born…" Mikan started saying.

"The doctors told my parents it was a healthy baby….but when months passed….he developed a strange power….which he has now, you know his alice….But he couldn't control

it….My parents were scared and they didn't know what to do….so they stop caring for him….my parents felt ashamed to have a baby like him….they even told him, that he was

even lucky he was born…but Youichi couldn't understand because he was baby….but I could….the only person he could rely on was me….I took care of him….my parents

didn't even care if he was sick or not….the only thing they cared was not seeing his face….And then…" she got cut off by Hotaru.

"Mikan, you don't have to tell them." Said Hotaru full of tears

"No its ok….even though its painful to talk about…."she said.

"And then …1 month before Youichi's first birthday….my father called me up to his office…but I was playing with Youichi….so I told him I'll be right back….so I went to my

father's office….and asked me….why I was always with Youichi?...and I answered…because he's my brother and he's very precious to me……Aren't you ashamed to have a

little brother like him he asked…..Why would I be….I replied….Because your little brother is….a demon, my father said…..NO HES NOT!! SO WHAT IF HE HAS A

STRANGE POWER!! THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TREAT HIM LIKE THIS!!...I shouted back….HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!! He said…and

then he grabbed a cane and started…." Mikan said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mikan you don't have to finish." Said Anna tears falling down on her cheeks too.

"No its ok I want to finish….." Mikan said.

"And he started to….hit me with a cane….but then as I fell on the floor….Youichi came running to me…but he fell while running, because he was still young, but he was very smart

though….so he asked me if I was ok…and I said I'm ok don't worry….and then he shouted to my father…HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!!! YOU'RE THE MONSTER

AROUND HERE!!!...My father was sooo angry he tried to hit him…but I quickly grabbed Youichi under me to protect him…. But my dad got angry at me for protecting

Youichi…so he started to beat me with a cane at my back….and Youichi was under me safe….And then blood started to come out of my mouth and then that's when I was

unconscious….when I woke up I was at the hospital…and found Youichi sleeping on the bed with me…then that's when I first met my grandpa….he told me I was in the coma for

about a month…so I missed my little brothers birthday…but he also told me while I was at the hospital my parents died in a car accident after Youichi's birthday…and when I was

recovered Youichi promised me that he will be protecting me wherever I go and I'm the only one that can hold him because ever since the day I got hospitalized, he was scared of

losing me forever, so he never lets go of me, and when I got out of the hospital we lived with my grandpa.…" Mikan said kind of happy but a little sad.

"But when Sumire asked him if she could hold him, and he said no, he just didn't want to let go of me." Mikan said.

"I didn't know a cheerful girl like you can have a painful past." Said Yuu.

"Even if I do have a painful past, that doesn't mean I can't still be happy." Said Mikan smiling.

"THAT WAS SO SAD!!" said Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire crying.

_**At the Sakura tree**_

_Even if I do have a painful past, that doesn't mean I can't be happy. Mikan's words kept ringing in Natsume's head. But what happens if I can't be happy. He thought.

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed it!!...hope it wasn't to confusing…hehe…sry if it was…but it will be better next time…And plz review!!!**


	3. Late at night under the Sakura tree

_**Falling in love with you**_

**_Chapter 3: Late at night under the Sakura tree_**

**Flashback**

_**At the Sakura tree**_

_Even if I do have a painful past, that doesn't mean I can't be happy. Mikan's words kept ringing in Natsume's head. But what happens if I can't be happy. He thought._

**End of flashback**

_**Still at the Sakura tree**_

As Natsume, thought, he didn't see a figure coming closer.

"Natsume?" said a gently voice.

Natsume looked up and saw Mikan.

"What do you want little girl?" he said annoyed.

"I thought it would be nice if I could take a walk, and when I was walking I saw a figure sitting here. And so I was curious and came here." She said.

"Why are you still up?" she said looking at the stars.

He looked at her. _She looks so beautiful. Natsume thought._

"Natsume?" she said.

"What." He said.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" she said.

"Nothing." He said turning away blushing.

"Why are still up?" she said looking at him.

"Because I'm not sleepy." He said looking at the stars.

"Natsume, Why are so mean to girls." She said.

"Because there annoying." She said.

"Do you think I'm annoying?" she said.

"What's with the questions?" he asked annoyed.

"Sorry. I was just curious."

"Whatever." He said.

Then silence grew……..

Natsume started speaking.

"When you said '**Even if I do have a painful past, that doesn't mean I can't still be happy.' **what happens if you can't be happy." He said hiding his face with his bangs.

"Well….I really don't know but….I would try to find that special person who would make me happy, and would always be by my side no matter what….but forgetting the past is really hard, and that's why I always try my best for Youichi, and I smile for him, because I want him to be happy….I don't like it when he gets hurt…but I try my best to comfort him….And when Youichi is happy, I'm happy…because he's very…**.precious to me**…." She said smiling.

_Precious? Happy? Smile? Special? He thought. _

Natsume couldn't say anything.

"And if it wasn't for Youichi, I wouldn't be smiling. He's the one who would protect me.

But when I'm not here to protect Youichi I know someone will protect him for me." She said looking at the stars and tears forming on her eyes.

Then she looked at Natsume.

Natsume looked at her and saw tears coming down her cheek…but…she was smiling.

Then he felt something warm inside him.

_Why am I feeling so warm, It's like I want to comfort her. Natsume thought._

Then suddenly….

Natsume hugged Mikan. Mikan widened her eyes.

Then she hugged back.

"Natsume…." She said in a whisper, but Natsume heard it.

Then a tear came down her cheek.

"Mikan….can I be the person who would always make you happy….and protect you…" he said his eyes hiding behind his bangs.

Mikan widened her eyes.

"Yes you can…." She said hugging him tightly.

"Mikan…..I…..l-l-love…you…" said Natsume.

"I love you too" she said still crying.

Then he broke the hug and looked at Mikan.

He came closer to Mikan's face and suddenly, he gave her a passionate kiss.

That night was the most memorable night for the two. But little do they know someone saw them.

"Onee-chan I'm really happy for you, that you found the person you truly love."

Then a shooting star came passing by.

Youichi saw this and made a wish…

_I wish that my onee-chan and the person she loves will be happy together. She really deserves it. _

Then he went back to sleep.

_**The next day**_

(Aren't you glad I didn't stop it there...hehe)

Youichi didn't want to tell his sister that he saw them making out.

"Youichi are you ready." Mikan said.

"Yes one-chan." He said.

When they opened the door, revealed a handsome flame caster.

"Natsume what are you doing here?" Mikan said blushing.

"I came here so I can walk with you to class." He said.

"Well…I have to drop off Youichi first." She said.

"But you can come." Said Youichi, he wanted his sister to be happy.

"OK." Natsume said.

Mikan was holding Youichi and Natsume was holding Mikan by her waist.

Natsume pulled Mikan really close to him.

They looked like a family.

Everybody was whispering saying 'aww they looks soo cute', 'when did Natsume get a girlfriend' and etc.

But some girls were glaring at Mikan, because they stole Natsume from them, and they were whispering about her in bad ways.

Youichi saw this and he didn't want anybody interfering them…so he summoned his bad spirits to chase them off.

And so the girls were scared and screaming.

Mikan and Natsume giggled.

When they reached Youichi's classroom, Mikan put Youichi down.

Natsume who was standing at the back saw Mikan's panties, as she bended down to put Youichi down. Then he smirked.

When Youichi was in class Natsume said….

"Nice Polka dotted panties." while smirking.

Mikan froze….then…

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!" she said blushing and getting mad.

Then she started stomping to her classroom…but Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist.

Then he made her face him, and then he kissed her.

"Do you forgive me?" he said with a smirk.

"No!!" she said.

Then he kissed her again.

"forgive me now?"

"No!"

Then he kissed her again.

"NO!!"

"I can do this all day long if you want me too" he said smirking.

"Just don't look at my panties ok?" she said.

"Whatever." He said.

"Why don't we go to class right now." She said smiling.

Then he placed his hand around Mikan's waist.

_**At the classroom**_

They got there 5 minutes early.

Everybody was shocked when they heard Mikan and Natsume were dating.

But some of them were really happy for them, and some were not, and some were jealous.

"So, Youichi finally lets you have a boyfriend huh?" said Hotaru.

"Yeah" she said giggling.

"What do you mean finally?" said Koko.

"Before I came here, Youichi wouldn't let me talk to boys, he didn't like it." Mikan said.

"But how come Youichi let Natsume be you boyfriend?" Anna said.

"I don't know." Said Mikan.

"Hey teachers coming!" said a boy.

Then they quickly went to their seats.

When Natsume and Mikan sat down, Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and held it.

So they were holding each others hand.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!...IM SORRY IF I TOOK A LING TIME TO UPDATE!!!**

**I had to do my essay…so plz review!!!**


	4. Was it all a dream?

_**Falling in love with you**_

**_Chapter 4: Was it all a dream?_**

Natsume woke up.

He was sweating all over.

_Was it all a dream? He thought. But why would I have a dream of Mikan being my girlfriend. Do I like her? No! Natsume what are you thinking!! I will never make that baka my girlfriend!!_

**( And if you still don't get it. Natsume was actually dreaming it. After he said '_Even if I do have a painful past, that doesn't mean I can't be happy. Mikan's words kept ringing in Natsume's head. But what happens if I can't be happy._' He went straight to his room. But I didn't put it in there because that chapter was suppose to be a dream. AND IM REALLY SORRY IF I CONFUSED YOU!!)**

After he did his Morning routine he went to the Sakura tree.

_**Mikan's room**_

"Come on Youichi lets go." She said.

Youichi went to Mikan, who carried him as usual.

"Onee-chan, I want to go to Central Town today. Is it ok if we can go." He asked Mikan sweetly.

"Sure. What do you want to do there?" she said.

"I just want to go there with you and spend time with you." He said.

"OK!" she said smiling.

And then he smiled too.

_**At the classroom**_

"Good morning everybody!" Mikan said happily.

"Good morning!" they replied back.

"Ohayo Mikan!" said Yuu.

"Ohayo Yuu!" said Mikan.

The Natsume came in; he looked a bit in deep thought.

"Natsume, are you ok?" said Mikan almost inches away from his face.

When Natsume saw their face inches away he blushed.

"I-I'm ok 'lil girl." He said blushing, then he quickly turned away.

"Ok." She said. Sitting down in her seat.

Then Narumi sensei came in; telling them it was a free day.

10 minutes later, Youichi came in.

"Youichi what are you doing here?" said Mikan.

"My teacher said it was a free day, so I came here." He said happily. "Is it a free day for you too onee-chan?"

"Yeah." She said smiling at him.

Natsume saw Mikan smiling and then he felt his cheeks turn red.

Sumire who tried to carry Youichi, but couldn't, and then bad spirits started to chase her.

All the other girls who wanted to carry Youichi, got scared and backed away from him.

"Onee-chan can we go to Central Town now." Said Youichi excitedly.

"In 15 minutes we'll go, ok?" she said.

"Ok." He said happily. Then Mikan smiled, she was glad Youichi was happy.

Natsume who heard there conversation, seemed interested to go to Central Town.

But he decided not to go, and continued reading his Manga, or was he?

Actually his eyes were on a certain brunette who was smiling and laughing with her brother.

Ruka saw this and wondered, _Natsume…do you like Mikan?_

"Onee-chan can we go now?" he said.

"Sorry guys but I have to go." She said.

"Where are you going?" Yuu asked.

"I'm going to Central Town with Youichi." She said.

"OK, Bye." They said.

They walked to the bus stop.

And when they arrived they were just in time to catch the bus.

Youichi fell asleep.

When the bus stopped, Mikan gently woke up Youichi.

"Youichi, were here." She said softly, gently caressing his hair.

Youichi rubbed his eyes cutely.

They got off the bus.

"Youichi, were do you want to go?" said Mikan.

"I want to eat." He said.

"ok." She said.

She walked into a cute little café.

She went to a table and sat down, putting Youichi on her lap.

She grabbed a menu.

"Youichi what do you want?" she said.

"I want the strawberry cake." He said pointing to it and saying "I love strawberries!" cutely.

She knew that it was his favorite fruit.

And actually that was Mikan's favorite fruit too, and she also smelled like strawberries.

Then a lady came asking them what they wanted to order.

"Can I have 1 strawberry cake and 2 milks please." She said.

"Will do." The lady said and went to go get there food.

"Onee-chan how come you only ordered 1 cake?" he said.

"Because I'm going to feed you and I want to share." She said, smiling.

"Oh, Ok." He said smiling too.

In 5 minutes the lady came back with there food.

Mikan started to feed Youichi and would always take a bite after Youichi.

After they finished eating there cake they drank their milk.

"Onee-chan can we go play in the park?" Youichi said.

"Of course." She said, and started walking towards the park.

_**At the park**_

Youichi grabbed Mikan's hand and ran towards the swing.

"Onee-chan can you push me?" he said excitedly, getting on the swing.

"OK, but you have to hold on tightly, ok?" she said.

"HAI!!" he said, and then she started to push him.

Youichi was having soo much fun, he smiled.

"Onee-chan can you swing with me?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure." She said.

She grabbed Youichi and put him on her lap.

Then she started to swing.

She had Youichi in one arm and the other was holding onto the thing that was holding onto the swing. (sorry I don't know whats it called.)

Youichi put his little arms in the air and smiled.

Mikan was smiling, and she was having fun.

Ruka who saw Mikan and Youichi having fun, told Natsume.

(if you wondering why there here, its because Ruka asked Natsume if he could go with him at central town.)

"It looks like there having fun, huh, Natsume?" Ruka said.

"Whatever." Said Natsume.

Natsume saw Mikan smiling.

Then he remembered a part in his dream when Mikan was crying...but she was smiling at him. As he remembered he felt his cheeks turn red again.

"Ruka lets go." He said hiding his blush, and took one last glance at the smiling Mikan.

Then they walked away.

Mikan and Youichi were having so much fun.

"Youichi its getting late. Why don't we go home?" she said standing up with Youichi in her hands.

"Ok." He said sadly.

Mikan smiled "Its ok, I'll bring you back next time,'k?".

"Ok."

So they got on the bus and were heading home.

As they got off the bus, Mikan carried a sleeping Youichi and started heading for their room.

Mikan gently put Youichi on the bed and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

Mikan went to her bathroom and started taking a bath.

After, she went on the bed and fell asleep with Youichi.

* * *

**Some people thought I rushed Natsume's feelings on the last chapter.**

**But of course I wouldn't, I only rushed Natsume's feelings because that chapter was suppose to be dream. I'm really sorry if I confused you!**

**AND IM REALLY SORRY FOR MAKING ANY MISTAKES!!! SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!...and…oh yeah….PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Am i falling for her

_**Falling in love with you**_

_**Chapter 5: Am I Falling For Her**_

_**The Next Morning**_

Mikan woke up.

She found Youichi sweating.

"Youichi, are you okay?" she said putting her hand on his forehead.

"Oh my god! You have a fever!" she said.

She quickly went to the bathroom and got out a towel, and dunked it in cold water.

She got a bowl of cold water and placed it near Youichi.

She put the towel on top of his forehead.

The clock showed that class was starting…

"Onee-chan…." Said Youichi weakly.

"Shhhh…"she placed her finger on Youichi's lips.

"Don't speak…just rest." She said.

"H-Hai..." he said.

Mikan dunked the towel on the cold water again and placed it on top of his forehead.

_**The classroom**_

_Why isn't she here? What are you thinking!? Why are you so worried about that girl! _He thought.

Koko somewhat heard it.

He became interested.

He wanted to know if Natsume did like Mikan.

So he kept on reading his mind.

_**Dismissal**_

"How come Mikan didn't come to class today?" asked Anna, and Nonoko.

"she probably got sick or something." Said Anna.

"Hey! Why don't we visit her!?" said Nonoko.

"Yeah!" said Anna.

So the both of them asked Hotaru, Koko, Yuu, Ruka, and Natsume.

All of them agreed, but Natsume didn't really want to go, but his best friend wanted him to go.

KNOCK KNOCK

Hotaru knocked on Mikan's door.

Mikan opened the door, she was shocked seeing all of her friends at her door.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked opening the door widely.

"You didn't go to class today, so we thought you were sick, and came here to visit you." Said Anna.

"Awww…that's so sweet, but I'm not the one sick here." She said sadly.

"Who's sick?" asked Yuu.

"Youichi." She said sadly.

"I found him sweating in the morning and I checked his forehead, and it showed that he has a high fever." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Mikan don't worry, Youichi will get better." Said Nonoko.

"Thanks!" she said wiping her tears away.

"Oh...come in…" she said.

Mikan closed the door, and sat next to Youichi.

"Onee-chan…" said Youichi getting up.

"Youichi, you still have to rest." Said Mikan.

"I'm really sorry for worrying you." He said disappointed.

"that's ok…but I should be the one saying sorry." She said hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"I was suppose to take care of you, but I failed…" she said disappointed.

"Onee-chan don't blame yourself please…" he said with his cute face.

"but…"

"Please…" he said.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Yay!" he said then he hugged his onee-chan.

Everybody was really happy.

"Youichi but you still have to rest." Said Mikan putting down Youichi on the bed.

"But I can't sleep….Onee-chan…can you sing me the lullaby…."said Youichi laying down.

"sure." She said smiling.

_When daytime turns to night,  
When the moon shines bright;  
When you're tucked in tight,  
and ev'rything is alright_.

Everybody was really surprised, except for Hotaru…

_Slip softly to that place,  
Where secret thoughts run free,  
There come face to face  
With who you want to be, so _

Swim across the ocean blue,  
Fly a rocket to the moon;  
You can change your life,  
Or you can change the world.

Take the chance, don't be afraid,  
Life is yours to live;  
Take a chance and then the best has yet to pass

Make a wish, it's up to you.  
Find the strength inside,  
and watch your dreams come true.

You don't need a shooting star,  
the magic's right there in your heart;  
Close your eyes,  
Believe and make a wish...

_(this song has a Japanese part so I'm replacing the Japanese part. When Mikan is humming that is the Japanese part)_

_Mikan now is humming_

…

…

…

…

…

…

Youichi closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep

_I've always hoped for happiness,  
And finally fulfilled my wish;  
'cos I just need to see you smile._

_Make a wish, It's up to you_

_Watch your dreams come true_

_The magic's right there in your heart_

_Believe and..._

_Make a wish, it's up to you.  
Find the strength inside,  
and watch your dreams come true._

_You don't need a shooting star,  
the magic's right there in your heart;  
Close your eyes,  
Believe and make a wish..._

_Make a wish…_

"Wow Mikan….your a pretty good singer….haven't you thought about being a singer." Said Yuu.

"Thanks…but I don't think I want to be a singer…it's hard work…anyways I just like singing for fun." She said.

"Mikan, can you sing for me!!" said Anna.

"OH ME TOO!!!" said Nonoko.

"Sure." She said blushing of embarrassment.

Natsume was at the back, his back was against the wall.

_She really has a good voice…for an idiot… _he thought

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Mikan carried Youichi in her arms.

They were headed to Youichi's classroom…when…

"Mikan!!!" said a group of boys…

Mikan sweat dropped.

"We heard that you didn't go to class yesterday." Said a boy.

"Were you sick?!" said another.

"Are you okay!?" said another.

Mikan sweat dropped again.

Then ghosts came out of Youichi

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" he said angrily.

"SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU!!" He said while ghosts chased the boys away.

"Youichi calm down, its okay." Said Mikan patting his head.

"But onee-chan, I don't like them…they might hurt you…" he said cutely.

"They were just worried about me, they wont hurt me." She said smiling at him.

"Okay" he said pouting.

Mikan giggled, she tickled Youichi.

Youichi was laughing happily.

"lets go before the bells ring." She said.

"Hai!" he said happily.

_**IN THE CLASSROOM**_

"OHAYO MINNA SAN!!" Said Mikan cheerfully.

"Ohayo!" said everyone.

"HOTARU!!" said Mikan about to hug her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch!" she said standing up.

"Don't hug me." Said Hotaru not taking her eyes of her invention.

"Fine." Said Mikan sighing

"Idiot." Said Natsume from the back.

"What did you say!" said Mikan angrily.

"I said you're an idiot." Said Natsume calmly.

"Don't you call me an idiot!!" she said loudly.

"Your so annoying." He said annoyed

"Why you!..." she said.

"Shut up, or I'll burn you hair." He said.

"DON'T YOU BURN ONEE-CHAN'S HAIR!!"

Everyone turned around to see it was Youichi.

"Youichi….what are you doing here?" asked Mikan.

"IF YOU BURN ONEE-CHAN'S HAIR, I WILL KILL YOU!!!" He said angrily, and ignoring Mikan's question.

"Calm down, Youichi." Said Mikan holding him.

"But Onee-chan…"

"Its okay Youichi…" she said smiling.

_How come she only smiles for him…why not me? NATSUME WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!! _He thought.

"Maybe…if you don't tease her…maybe she'll smile for you…" said someone in his ear.

Natsume turned around….it was none other than….Koko….

Natsume gave Koko a death glare…

Koko became frightened.

"S-Sorry N-Natsume." Said Koko.

_Even though you give me death glare, I will still keep reading your mind. _He thought, smirking on the inside.

"What are you doing here Youichi?" asked Mikan.

"You forgot to give me a goodbye kiss." Said Youichi pointing to his cheek.

Mikan then gave Youichi his kiss on the cheeks.

"I bet you want a kiss from Mikan too, huh? Natsume?" said Koko.

"Shut up or I'll burn you." He said annoyed.

Koko laughed inside.

"Yay! Bye Onee-chan!" said Youichi closing the door.

Mikan smiled.

* * *

**IM REALLY SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LONG, AND IM REALLY SORRY IF THIS IS A BORING CHAP…BUT HERES A SPOILER….KOKO HAS A GREAT PLAN TO GET NATSUME AND MIKAN TOGETHER….HAHA…WELL THANKZ FOR READIN..AND PLZ REVIEW…**


	6. Please Read!

For all the readers who have read my stories I thank you! I know I haven't been updating my stories but soon enough I will be updating. I have **VERY** important news so please check out my profile.

Thank you so much!

A/N: If you want to know when the stories will be updated, you will have to go on my profile. So please check in, every often. I will be updating my profile about 3-4 times a week. If you have any comments please feel free to comment me anytime. But I will do my best to answer questions immediately.

Thank you again and Happy new years to you all.


End file.
